Team Universe 7 (Dragonball Xenoverse 2)
"NOTHING BUT APPULES!" - Tony's failed pitch for the perfect fighting team Summary "Team Universe 7" is a term that has been used - to date - three times to describe teams representing Universe 7 on the Multiversal stage (typically during Martial Arts Tournaments). History Universe 6 VS 7 Tournament The first "Team Universe 7" was brought together for the Universe 6 VS 7 Tournament, when the God of Destruction of Universe 6 challenged his brother and counterpart from Universe 7 to a 5-Per-Team contest of strength over the "Super Dragon Balls" and ultimately the ownership of Universe 7's Earth (Universe 6's Earth being an almost lifeless atomic wasteland, devoid of worthwhile snacks) During this Tournament, the team was under the leadership of Lord Beerus the Destroyer, and consisted of 5 members (plus additional replacement fighters); * Son Goku (Arrived Late) * Vegeta * Piccolo * Majin Buu (Failed Entry Exam) * Monaka * Tony Cold (Substitute Fighter) * Max Stone (Substitute Fighter. Failed Entry Exam) The All-Time Tournament Following the perceived success of the Universe 6 VS 7 Tournament, after Tony prevented the event from spiraling into chaos as time anomalies effected several of the contenders, The Kai of Times of Universe 7 and Universe 6 met in secret to arrange their own Tournament. The result was a Tournament inviting every Kai of Time from each of the 12 Universes (11 at this time, with Universe 9's as-yet unexplained recent total destruction) to bring teams composed of beings from across all of history, and every timeline, of their respective universes, in order to declare "The Strongest in all of Time, and all of Space". Relying on her Time Patrol, Chronoa left building the team to Tony and Iced. They began by lookinf for members from within the now limited Patroller ranks, but expanded to include the adoptive father of Max Stone, Papi Cell. Later, the Kai of Time decreed that Goku had to be included on the team, but left the decision on which version of Goku, and from what time, to Tony. The result was the recruitment of Goku Black. * Tony Cold * Iced Kovacs * Max Stone * Cell * Tristina * Zamasu (in Goku's body) Tournament of Power In one of the altered (or unaltered, depending on perspective) timelines; following the Zero Mortal Plan and the defeat of Zamasu, the Zen-Oh of that version of events was summoned by Goku to destroy the Universe corrupted by Zamasu, and then delivered afterwards to live with the Zen-Oh of that Goku's timeline. ''Note:'' in the version of events as they occur in the RSG series, this Zen-Oh - summoned by Max Stone - is presumably left to drift in the empty void of the now erased Future-Timeline Universe indefinately. As a result, the following events do not occur within the timeline presented in the RSG Xenoverse series. With the two Zen-Oh's living in each others company, they come to the decision (through boredom) to hold a Tournament. After devising a ranking of each of the 12 Universes based on "Mortal Level" (a figure based on a number of factors including civilization development, number of inhabited planets, average mortal power-level etc.) the top 4 ranking Universes were declared excempt from the tournament, while the remaining 8 were forces into a Battle Royal for survival - with all but the winning Universe being erased. 10 Fighters were chosen from each Universe to create the teams. The Supreme Kai and Beerus the Destroyer oversaw the creation of the team, leaving the selection of members primarily to Son Goku. * Son Gohan (Team Captain) * Son Goku * Vegeta * Piccolo * Android 17 * Android 18 * Krillin * Master Roshi * Tien Shinhan * Majin Buu (Replaced last minute) * Frieza (Replaced Majin Buu) Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Factions